


Homecoming

by Lynnocuous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Monster Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Multi, Overwatch - Freeform, Shiver Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnocuous/pseuds/Lynnocuous
Summary: Reader finds their house in a complete poltergeist, and they couldnt be any more welcome.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first lil story! I hope you guys enjoy. I have a few more domestic fluff pieces I'm working on along with some head cannons. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Constructive Critique is welcome!

Despite your house' eerily dark presence when you had approached- The storm looming in the distance made no move to brighten the old Victorian manor- You were glad to be home, only slightly curious as to what was going on inside.  
Cool blue lights warped shadows and created garish faces when placed just right, the window shutters clattered with every wind gust. To an outsider, this house would be haunted, but you knew better. With every creaky step forward, the front door relief flooded you. As you opened the door stepping through the threshold and finally kicking your boots off as a final goodbye to your day out, you made your way to the lit kitchen. That's when you felt him, his presence. His arms wrapped around you, despite their frosty glow, they were warm, trapping you within his grasp. 

"Welcome home."  
He rasped, kissing your neck tenderly, or would have if his mask wasnt blocking him off from you. You have seen him with out it, but he chooses to wear it when you are away. Infact he prefers you take it off of him. 

"I missed you." You state, turning around in his arms, reaching up to pull his hood down and remove his mask. Kissing him slowly. 

He can make himself appear as a human being, but it makes him uncomfortable. He prefers to live as the creature before you: icy blue skin that glows like fresh fallen snow in the moon light. Icicle talons that readily mutilate his victims and stunning black eyes with stark blue irises freezing his enemies on sight. But he was virtually harmless to you. It pleased him. He found someone who didnt mind. Well, more like you found him and disrupted his peace by moving in. 

At first he tried chasing you away. He couldnt kill an innocent human being. It wasn't worth the trouble. He opted to scaring you by turning on and off the power randomly. Of course it was tasking to get your paintings done, so you frequently went looking for him when it was too quiet in the house. He would startle you by letting ice cold water run out the shower, or his cold hands running down your back occasionally. You would wake up early in the morning only to jump in panic as you realised he was standing in the corner glaring at you through his mask. Or he would simply just frighten you by sneaking up and screaming or simply stating "boo". 

He didn't trust anyone yet alone you. But you consistently kept trying to show him that you were a decent person and wouldn't harm the demon, even though he could do more harm to you in actuality. 

When he noticed he couldn't get a rise out of you anymore and you weren't going to move  
out, he started to study you. He stayed quiet, ignoring you as you asked him if he wanted to watch a movie with you, watching it from behind the sofa instead of on it with you. He would cock his head in amusement as you danced as if he wasnt there when you were cleaning on weekends. You would take notice, blush and continue cleaning normally. (You wondered what he thought about your singing when you were taking a shower) 

Soon he started helping you. He was setting the table and taking care of your pet cat that strangely enough liked him the moment you moved in. He would keep you company as you would work on tasks for work and hold you as you would read. 

You had slowly started to fall in love with the demon who haunted your home. You stared into his cold irises and found nothing but mirth. You were home. 

"I missed you too." He said between peckish kisses, as his mask evaporated out of your hands.

"What did you do to the house? It looks scarier than usual." You questioned him and he shifted slightly looking embarrassed.

"People were constantly coming over and bothering the silence. I wanted them to leave." You chuckle at his response, being a more introverted person your self, you understood him perfectly 

"Do you want me to change it?" He asked

"No. I like it. I feel like it was welcome home call. Thank you Gabriel."  
You captured his lips. Feeling exactly where you needed to be.


End file.
